supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Trip to Hong Kong
My Trip to Hong Kong is a fanfic made my Japanlover86 as an anon. Chapter 1: Let's go to Hong Kong! The young family of four, the Shinozawas, had finally made it to Hong Kong, Jiao wore a pink dress with blue Mary-Janes, her father, Hiro, the bespectacled Hirohito-look a like wore a long-sleeved t-shirt, with knee length-shorts, including uwabaki slippers, Huizong/Hideki wore motorcycle-punk like gear, with sunglasses resting on his forehead, a jacket, motorcycle boots, a skull t-shirt, and torn jeans, Meimei/Meiko wore a business woman-like attire, she was more properly dressed unlike her twin brother, the family arrived at a Hong Kong hotel, she and her brother held on to Jiao/Jiko's hands, who had a kitten plush in her arms that her uncle got from Phillipines, the family were taught Cantonese Chinese before they got here, they also kept their pale complexion instead of the ghostly white. They went inside, then Hiro, Jiao and Huizong sat down and Meimei was at the Reception " (Hello, I'm here to book a room, three adults and one child)" Meimei said spoke in Mandarin. " (Sure, Ma'am, how old is your child?)" She said " (She is 4, we are from Taiwan, but my husband is from Japan, but he resides in Taiwan)" Meimei replied. " (Sure, Date of birth?)" she asked F***, I'm a ghost, since it is 2015, I was 23 at the time I died, so me and my brother will use 1992, My husband will use 1993, and Jiao will use 2010, she said in deep thought. " (Me and my brother is March 16th 1992, My husband is April 25th 1993, my daughter is December 30th 2010)" She said formally. " (For how long?)" She asked " (4 days)" she said. " (Alright let me lead you)" she said. The family were lead to their hotel room, Huizong got out his laptop, and started playing FNAF on it, a couple of minutes later, he needed to urinate, quite badly, he drank so much alcohol during that party in Taiwan, didn't he? Well, here's what he said. " (Meimei, Meimei, I have to pee)" he said to his twin sister " (The bathroom is three doors away)" He then left and found the men's bathroom, he found 7 male mainland tourists arguing with a member of staff. " (You expect me to live, here? what do you want me to do? Sleep on the floor?)" one of them said Huizong then unzipped his jeans and urinated and he thought "Sanctuary!", the Hong Konger was pushed and fell, when Huizong was finished, he helped the Hong Konger up. " (Are you one of them?" the member of staff asked " (No, I'm from Taiwan)" Huizong said, then he left the room. Chapter 3: We Wanna go to Hong Kong Disneyland! Chapter 3: Havoc in Hong Kong The family was in Hong Kong, Jiao was playing with a Minnie Mouse plush toy she won, while Hiro was talking to Meimei Huizong was walking around, he felt something heavy, he needed to pee. " (I had too much to drink)" he moaned It took him almost half an hour to find a bathroom, he was just a petite Taiwanese, who's small petite yet slim body couldn't handle the alcohol He then found one, went inside, unzipped his jeans, and heard the tinkling noises A 5-year old mainland Chinese tourist name Kuo Chang went in, and watch Huizong closeup from the genitals, the man took notice " (Hey, go away)" he said Kuo moved his hand, which Huizong gently hit " (Go away, I'm trying to go to the toilet)" he said Kuo looked at his genitalia, Huizong started to get angry with the boy " (I can't go if you're looking, f*** off!)" he said, a little louder, moving his head away. He then relaxed himself, letting the urine escape his bladder. The boy then rolled his eyes, then looked at Huizong from the genitals again, then he took notice " (F*** off)" He said, moving the boy's head away Then he turned his eyes to the older man's genitalia " (Look, I am not telling you again! I can't pee with you watching me, I came in here to have a slash and I'm not in the f***ing mood!)" He hissed, getting a little angry Huizong then lost control of his aim and accidentally jets of urine got on the boy's clothes " (Oh, f***)" He said Then the boy started crying, the boy's father went in, as Huizong zipped up his jeans " (Your son has failed my warning, I told him not to watch me pee and watch my d***, so I lost control and got distracted)" Huizong said to the boy's father The man understood the younger man's Taiwan Mandarin dialect and apologizes " (I'm so sorry about this, my son has severe autism and doesn't know the concenquences of his actions)" he said " (Are you from the Republic of China by any chance? I can tell by your accent)" " (Taiwan?, yes, I don't really mind the Kuomintang, even though they were bad at first ruling Taiwan, they improved on ruling Taiwan, especially Chiang Ching-kuo and Lee Teng-hui)" The man explained " (Okay)" he said as he and his son left " (Oh, remember how rude some Mainlanders are when in these parts of the Chinese-speaking world? I hate that, but you seem to be a nice person)" he said. Category:Fanfics Category:Shinozawa Stories Fanfics